Scott Pilgrim's Precious Little Heart
by LucasLee
Summary: After ruining so breaking so many hearts, including the heart of stone that broke his, what can Scott Pilgrim do after Ramona breaks up with him, for no reason?
1. Chapter 1

All lay quiet in the town of Toronto, Canada. Millions of small snowflakes danced around the dark night sky, and they finally relaxed on the pavements, laying down to create a smooth, crisp layer of snow, this seemed to be an even more snowy than usual, even for Toronto, and was especially cold, too. Scott didn't seem too shocked about it though, as he his feet _crunched_ in to the thick snow. Scott just frowned to ground as he continued to trample in to the snow. He decided to go for a late night walk down the chilly roads, seeing as he had nothing to do and no-one to tend to. Scott never really liked walking, he had often lied about it in the past, but he didn't, yet for some reason he just felt like walking, "putting one foot in front of the other", as he once said. He couldn't really concentrate, his head ached and he was feeling dizzy, so the unfortunate Scott had decided to clear his head. He closed his eyes, for a second, and then imaged Ramona Flowers; he imaged her pouting frown, her newly dyed red hair and her sorry eyes. But most of all Scott remembered the last words she said to him.

'_I'm sorry; it just isn't working as well as I thought it would…'_ remembering her croaked words made Scott's ears ring and his head ache, he swung his eyes wide open with a grunt, throwing himself back in to reality. All of his body was painfully cold, yet he didn't care, he just carried on walking, walking, walking…

'_I came to see you play'_ for a moment he froze again, as Scott remember the words a certain teenage girl, once again he closed his eyes but this time he saw Knives, it was back at the Amp vs. Amp concert, he saw her bright shining smile turn in to a broken frown, he saw tired her eyes swell up, he saw himself not caring. His hands seemed to scream out in pain, they were almost frozen, even dug deep in to the pocket of his large winter coat, the cold air continued to bite his face, sending a freezing sting in to his skin.

'Kim' Pilgrim stopped. Her cold green eyes were engraved in to his mind, they seemed to dart on to him were he stood, Scott didn't really understand Kim until now. She never stopped liking him, even after he abandoned her, left her alone and upset. Kim had just built herself up. And Scott would always be smashing her walls down without even noticing it. The browned haired "Hero" stopped to think how much pain he had caused, how much damage he has dealt to the people around him. The way he had lied to Knives, a madly in love, weak, young girl, had just been left and scammed, all so Scott could have what _he_ wanted.

Ramona was gone. And Scott just realised that he deserved it. The shock stabbed in to his spine, he shivered but not because had he felt the blistering cold weather.


	2. Chapter 2

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Um. Hi. I didn't think anyone would actually read this, but I guess they did, so I'll carry on.**

Not only was Scott's skin now froze, his insides were. He couldn't move his muscles; he was just frozen in place as he stared down the street, to see Envy Adams, sobbing. The boy felt sick and dizzy as she was there, curled up against a wall as she wept, rubble had gathered round her, it surrounded her, stared at her. She was crying against the place Scott had punched Todd Ingram so harshly that he burst in to sixteen dollars and two-thousand points. She hadn't even spotted Scott, her face was covered by her hands, soaking up the rivers of tears that just seemed to flow and flow and flow and flow…

"Are you okay?" Scott beamed, he was still frozen, his hands in his winter jacket, his eyes locked on to her, his legs too scared to shake. His insides flipped and screamed and danced and cried within his chest. Finally she looked up; her eyes were bleached red, eyeliner streaked down her hollow, pale cheeks.

"DO YOU _THINK I'M OK_!?" Her voice was filled with hatred and sorrow, it sounded as if she wanted to screech at him, but she was just too weak to. She shouldn't scream anymore, she'd given up. She could just give and cry. "WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE!? TO LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!? TO _REJOICE_ THAT YOU MURDERED MY BOYFRIEND!?"

"That wasn't my fault I-"Scott's head was dizzy and hot. He had _killed_ seven people, for one girl. And she just threw him aside.

"I… I know" She croaked, and carried on crying "I try to blame you to make myself feel better… but I would have done the same… if he were here… Oh god… I miss him so much"

"I'm sorry, it's just- I didn't-"Scott's head felt as if it would explode. Guilt was tearing away his body, his fist clenched. "I don't know _why_ they came after me, why did they h-"

"Stop." She just sighed in to her legs, which were in a kneeling position "I just… miss him… so much…"

"And I miss her…" Scott was about to burst, his emotions couldn't take much more. He had to go.

"I have to go" he announced, and began to spin on his heel, just as he was about to step in to the completely frozen, completely empty road. Three words pierced his ear drums.

"I miss you"


End file.
